everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
DatAsymptote/EAHsona
Potential Charming [whatever] is a generic Prince Charming, who is married with a kid and a stable job. Currently, he works as an admissions officer at Ever After High, often seen with a coffee in hand, and lives with his family in BookEnd. He is also Zena's EAHsona. Many qualities that define Potential (early 30s, married with a child, stable paying job) is not shared with Zena (early 20s, sad, research assistant). This is fine, given that fiction is just escapism. Character Personality Potential describes themself as a peak Prince Charming. They're fond of the romantics, they have an earnestness and an ego about themselves and what they love, and they believe that your life should be spent on chasing your dreams rather than other people's hexpectations. Their greatest belief in that with each generation, things get better, and that you as a person will also get better through your life experiences! In general, their outlook on life is optimistic. Appearance tofu Hobbies and Interests Potential cites his hobbies and interests as "respecting women, and being a dad". He says that work and life takes up a lot of time in his existence, so doing the things he loves can be rare. im kinda blanking on my hobbies i'll do this later Trope: The Prince Charming / Enchanted Husband How it Goes You know the trope(s). How does Potential comes into it? Once Upon A Time, a certain Potential was engaged to a really really hot person. Shortly after that, however, he was kidnapped by a changeling and replaced by said changeling. Said changeling took away a lot of milestones he had with his son, such as his first step and his first word (which was 'dad', directed at someone who wasn't even his dad). Two years after that, Potential was finally returned to his life. He was very upset. Parallels i will write this later, so have an old tumblr post of mine : why i would make a fantastic fairytale prince : – can’t follow simple instructions without messing them up : – would 100% drop everything for a damsel : – im pathetic : – fantastic at getting rescued by damsels : – usually seen as a failure by the family Relationships Family Potential has a spouse and a son. The son is six years old, which is the same age of the Wikia as of the date of this page's first publication. Romance Potential is married with a really really really hot spouse who is also in love with him, so you can really tell that this EAHsona is dedicated to escapism right here. Professional and Academic He works closely with the Ever After High administrations and has to write a lot of formal documents. Not a huge fan of that. Drinks a lot of coffee to cope. Gallery Fansa2019zena.png|potential's son trying to stay up to spy santa! by Artemis Donut for Fansa 2019! Fansa2019zenaver2.png Quotes Trivia *zena stop replacing your eahsonas, challenge *'Potential' is a literal translation of Zena's real life name. Further Reading *Comfortably Numb (mentioned) Category:Subpages Category:EAHsonas